momo_hibikis_fandom_of_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami, Feli
'Kagami, Feli '(影フェーリ Kagami fēri) is one of the three main Cures in the series Puyutto Star! Precure. She is a second year student at Puyojuku School in the middle school part. Bio Personality Feli speaks rather cryptically and mysteriously, and her divination rituals come off as scary to some. She is highly affectionate to Lemres, doing all she can to obtain his in return. Appearance In her civilian form, she wears a plain, white shirt with a dark blue little bow-tie and she wears a dark blue overalls with tiny golden buttons. Feli also wears black glasses and wears a cat hat that said "Arale". Feli wears a blue tail with a white bottom that is pinned to her overall. She wears blue sneakers with lighter blue laces and she wears a knee-length sock with a blue line on the top. In her cure form, . her hair is long and violet, styled into a "hime cut" and has light blue eyes. Her attire is that of gothic lolita, a fashion subculture that derives from Victorian-style dress. Etymology 'Kagami '(影)- When Kagami by itself, it means “mirror” and is thought to have come from shadow (影) and to look (見). Shadow, 影 kage, also can have the meaning of reflection or image. Sokagami may have come from kagemi–looking at one's image. Anyway, kagami means “mirror” today and is the basis for our words in this lesson. 'Feli '(フェーリ)- Feli derives from the Latin “fēlix”, meaning “happiness, good fortune, good luck, fertile, rich in crops and fruits”. In ancient Roman culture, felicitas is a condition of divinely inspired productivity, blessedness, or happiness. Felicitas could encompass both a woman's fertility, and a general's luck or good fortune. The divine personification of Felicitas was cultivated as a goddess. Although “felicitas” may be translated as "good luck," and the goddess Felicitas shares some characteristics and attributes with Fortuna, the two were distinguished in Roman religion. 1) Marcus Antonius Felix was the Roman procurator of Iudaea Province, in succession to Ventidius Cumanus. Felix was the younger brother of the Greek freedman Marcus Antonius Pallas. Pallas served as a secretary of the treasury during the reign of the Emperor Claudius. 2) Felix of Nola was a Christian priest, revered as a saint by the Catholic Church. History Cure Physic 'Cure Physic '(キュアサイキック Kyuasaikikku) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Feli. In order to transform, she needs the Puyo Puyo Perfume and her Puyo Puyo Jewel. In combat, Physic has the ability to turn her silver bars into a scepter, which she can hit foes and block attacks with. She can also alter the size of the gems Transformations * Precure, Puyo Nexus! (プリキュア、ぷよネクサス！Purikyua, puyo Nekusasu!) Feli's perfume's top pops off, allowing Feli to insert her Puyo Puyo Jewel. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her jewel against the perfume, Feli begins to sing, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her dark pink bands. She once again presses her jewel to her perfume to draw a straight pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from skull to skull, twirling the extra purple wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, little yellow wing-like thing on her right arm attached to her dark pink band and have her hair stay the same. One last time, she presses her jewel to her perfume to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the perfume in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. .Attacks * uu Songs Trivia * Feli's birthday is on November 13th, making her star sign Scorpio. Category:Puyutto! Star Pretty Cure Category:Puyutto Star Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Characters